beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legoshi/History
Background Legoshi was born to his mother Leano. In order to give Legoshi the best chance of living a normal life as a supposed pure blooded grey wolf, Leano decided to have him via a one night stand with an aspiring grey wolf actor named Miyagi in order to suppress the komodo dragon genes she carried. This ended in success, although Legoshi never learned of his father's identity. In his early childhood, Legoshi was raised by his mother and grandfather Gosha, a komodo dragon. This was the case until his mother began to isolate herself within her bedroom in an attempt to hide her emerging komodo dragon traits which altered her body. In this state, Leano would only interact with Legoshi through a small hole made through her bedroom door. When Legoshi was 7, he attended an unnamed elementary school for a number of years. He often kept to himself and played on his own. His quirky tendencies such as his fascination for insects led other children to tease and spread rumors about him which eventually resulted in him meeting Jack. Though they did not see eye to eye at first, with one of their first interactions devolving into a fight catalyzed by the other children, they eventually became the best of friends from that day onward, and Legoshi would often confide in Jack, seeing him as a stand in for his mother. When Legoshi reached the age of 12, he shared his final interaction with his mother. Late in the night, she came into his room to share a hug with him, believing he was asleep. Afterwards, Leano ended her own life. This event weighed heavily on Legoshi, filling him with guilt for many years believing he could have done something to stop his mother's suicide. During his mother's funeral, Legoshi again isolated himself. Taking refuge in a forest nearby where he was found by Jack. It was then that Legoshi confessed to Jack about his lineage being a hybrid animal and grandson to a komodo dragon. Over the years, Legoshi and Gosha grew more distant as the young wolf he began to secretly blame his grandfather for the loss of his mother. Gosha believed it would be best for Legoshi to attend Cherryton as a boarding student to distance him from the house his mother passed away in. As a result, Legoshi and Jack enrolled together and moved into canine room 701. Legoshi would not speak to Gosha for another 5 years following this. Drama Club arc Legoshi witnesses Els talking with other herbivores about Tem's murder that took place at Cherryton, which was caused by a carnivore. He learns that Els is now distrusting and scared of carnivore students. In the Drama Club, the members are discussing the murder, which causes great tension among the carnivores and herbivores until they are interrupted by an intentional temporary blackout caused by Legoshi. He also speaks of Tem's possible regrets to ask Els directly if he was sad about Tem's death. Later, Legoshi checks out Tem's locker who is discovered by other members of the club, to which Legoshi leaves the room. In the hallway, Legoshi observes the full moon and sets out to eliminate the leases of Tem. Els looks for her watch that she forgot until it is illuminated with a focus by Legoshi who was waiting for her, scared Els takes a scissors in an attempt to defend herself from Legoshi who only approaches and takes off her scissors very easily and takes her arms, he gives her a love letter from Tem. Legoshi tells her about Tem's feelings, shortly after Els thanks him and apologizes for the things he said about him and promises to retract with the other girls in the club, which Legoshi denies who prefers to keep their meeting as a secret and leaves. Category:Character History